


The Bearer of Bad News

by richniggahoseok



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richniggahoseok/pseuds/richniggahoseok
Summary: In which Okoye has to debate on how she will tell Princess Shuri about her brother's devastating death.





	The Bearer of Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> **INFINITY WAR SPOILERS******

“…..you have to tell her….” 

Limping, with a hard grip on her spear, Okoye stayed quiet. M’Baku didn’t want to push her, so instead of continuing, he looked down. The walk back to the palace was silent. The Doras helped what was left of the Jabari across the field. Steve and the Avengers were no where to be seen. But to be honest, Okoye didn’t care at this point. There was only one thing that the General was thinking about. 

_Her king was dead._

**Dead.**  Turned into ashes. Right in front of her. 

Twice. She lost him…. **twice**. Her lips starts to quiver but she fights back the tears that are stinging her eyes. No more tears. She shed enough back in the forest. Now it was time to grieve in silence. Once the army got back to the palace, all wounded warriors got medical attention. Including Okoye herself. “I’m fine.” She, barely audible, told the nurse. “No you’re not.” Ayo said from across the room. The second in command rushed over and ingulfed her into a hug. A small sob coming from both. Ayo pulled away and grabbed Okoye’s shoulders. 

“Have you told the Princess? And the Queen? What about Nakia? The Elders?” Okoye put her hand on her forehead, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Ramonda. Bast, how she could forget about Ramonda. And Nakia, and the Elde-

“General?” Ayo interrupted. She looked up. “No, Ayo….I haven’t…” She tried to have a stern tone, but failed and instead came off shaky. Ayo wanted to say something but held it back. “You must tell them, Okoye.” Now she was holding her hands. “Right away.“ 

Okoye nodded. She had seen from  _past events_  that secrets in this family didn’t turn out well, and this was definitely something that she would want the royal family to know by her and not anyone else. Stepping off the platform that the nurse had instructed her to stand on, she clasped Ayo’s hand. 

“Enkosi.” Is all she said before leaving for Shuri’s lab. 

* * *

Something was wrong. The liveliness of the lab was….gone. It was quiet. Too quiet. Shuri always had music playing in her lab. Even in a event like today. But now, it was nothing. Okoye raised her hand up but froze. 

She left her spear. 

“…..Princess?” She called out. There was no answer. _No….no….bast please…no._ Okoye thought.  **Not him _and_  Shuri.** She called out again, more loud and frantic this time. “PRINCESS?!” A faint groan from afar alarmed the General. Okoye ran, holding her skirt behind her as she quickly trotted down the ramp. Finding Shuri slowly sitting up. Her braids in her face, right hand clutching the small of her back. Okoye sighed in relief, not realizing that a small tear had fell, as she approached the 18 year old royal. “Shuri….are you alright?” She asked. Shuri nodded and grabbed Okoye’s arm. She stilled. “Okoye……” The Princess trailed off, inhaling deeply. 

“What happened?” Okoye looked down.There was no way out of this. “Shur-” She cut her off. “Why are you crying….?” She asked, her voice wavering. Wiping the tear off quickly, she looked at Shuri dead in the eyes. 

“We lost, Shuri. We lost and…..” Her hands are shaking now. Lip is back to quivering and she’s losing effort in fighting the tears back. Shuri notices and grabs Okoye’s arms, beginning to ramble on. “And what? Okoye? What happened? Where’s T’Challa? Is Wakanda okay? Where’s my broth-” 

“The King is dead, Shuri.” The woman rushed, sobbing loudly. Tears pouring out her eyes. Shuri starts to shake her head rapidly, “No…..no…..”. Okoye nods her head, her entire body shaking as she cries. “Princess…..I-I’m so sor…ry…..I…” Not being able to finish her sentence, she looks up at the ceiling. Shuri starts to go into hysteria, still holding onto Okoye’s arms. 

“What happened?! What….what happened?!” 

“Shuri….” 

Both women crying and hugging each other on the lab floor. Both not knowing what to do next. Shuri was now an only child. Wakanda had no King. Ramonda had no son. Rocking back and forth, Shuri mumbled in between sobs. 

_“I’m……I’m not ready to be Queen, Okoye…….”_

Okoye rubbed the young woman’s back as they both continue to silently cry.  **And to think, she still had to tell Ramonda and the Elders.**


End file.
